New Beginning: Andrekios and Filan
Darth Andrekios Shay Andrekios awoke, several years younger, unaware where he was at the time. After regaining his bearings, he discovered he was at the Imperial Academy. He stayed, still weak, trying to find out any indication of what has changed and what has transpired. He decided to play to the timeline, and was relieved to find that Darth Vaguest Orion had survived the blinding light. They spoke briefly, where Vaguest explain to Andrekios that they have switched realities, a reality where Arestenax never created the Imperium. After Vaguest confided in Andrekios that he planned to stay with the Imperials, Andrekios decided to depart for Alderaan, hoping to find an indication of House Roderick. Upon arriving, he found that Willerick had instead constructed a business empire. Upon seeing this, his eyes widen, his complexion turned white, and he realized that things have in fact changed. He then realized that his family may be alive in this reality. He returned to his homestead, and found only his parents. They were overjoyed to see him again. It was revealed that he left for the Academy at the age of 18, and has made no contact with his family since. He learned that House Shay was a shadow of what it was in the former reality, they were constantly sacked by other minor Houses. Andrekios, enraged at this, took what little forces his family had and set out to end the threat to his family. After a month, the Houses that had raided his House swore loyalty to him. His mother passed from illness weeks prior, and his father, confident in his son's ability to lead, finally passed from this world. Andrekios, now the Baron of House Shay, waited weeks before he received news on his former Imperium citizens. News came in the form of his wife, Vindictiva Roderick. They were overjoyed to see each other, and Vindictiva revealed everything to him, including the status of the former Emperor, Arestenax. Andrekios then decided to rule with his wife. House Shay was made a Vassal House of House Roderick, and the 2 led their Houses to periods of prosperity. As each day passed, their powers returned slowly. Andrekios hopes that others will reveal themselves, but he has decided not to actively look for them, staying with his wife instead. However, he did wonder where one was. Even though he had not seen him in some time, Andrekios couldn't help worry about his estranged son, Filan. Ia'arate (General) Filan Kelborn The smell of blood and steel flooded his nose. He felt weaker than usual. Everything was different. He looked down at his arms and saw that the scars from his augments were not there. He looked up and saw it, a large armor clad man rushing at him with a club. He dashed to the right, but his body could not move as it once did. He stumbled, and fell. He stood back up and found that he was in an arena, his opponent a Mandalorian Berserker. He located a vibrosword and in the blade's reflection, he was taken aback at his younger features. He knew without his augments, his combat prowess was lowered. But he also knew that his skills as a combatant were legendary. He dueled the Berserker, countering his strikes, dodging his blows. When the Berserker was tired and hopelessly swinging, Filan seized his opportunity and cut the Berserker's fingers off, the club he was holding flying into the crowd of Mandalorians. Filan then kicked the Berserker on the ground and was moving for the killing blow, before a loud, bellowing voice told him to stop. He turned and found a Mandalorian who's armor was colored blue. He turned and presented the leader, a Mandalorian who's red plated armor was covered in slashes and blaster marks. He was presented as the Alor of Clan Sept, and extended his arm, his thumb to the side. He waited a moment before giving the thumbs down. The blue-plated Mandalorian nodded at Filan, and Filan stabbed the Berserker through the throat. Filan stood triumphant, and the blue mandalorian bestowed the title of Champion of the Battle Circle upon him. Filan was brought upstairs and left in a room. The room was filled with lavish furniture and décor. Soon after, the red-plated Mandalorian entered. Filan spoke with him, and the red-plated Mandalorian explained history up to this point. Clan Kelborn was, at an earlier time, the strongest ruling Mandalorian clan. However, greed and disparity drove the Kelborns to turn against each other. Thus, Warlords created new clans from the ranks of the Kelborns. There were 3, Clan Sept, Clan Ruinis, and Clan Alda. The red-plated Mandalorian introduced himself as Garvin Sept, Alor and Warlord of Clan Sept. He then offered Filan a place in Clan Sept. Deducing that if he declined, he would be killed, Filan accepted. In the years that followed, Filan participated in numerous campaigns in the name of Clan Sept, biding his time. Clan Ruinis concocted a plot to use Filan to break Garvin. Their spies spread rumors of Filan planning to usurp Garvin. This reached Garvin, who feared Filan as a warrior. Garvin plotted to have Filan killed in the next skirmish he participated in. Clan Sept engaged Clan Alda's forces above an unknown world. Clan Alda's forces were personally lead by it's Warlord, Payken Alda. Clan Sept's ships were cornered, and the Mandalorians of Clan Sept prepared to fight to the death. Filan, however refused to surrender to death. He deduced that the ship sensors the Alda's were using were older models, and therefore, could only detect large ship signatures. He took a small team of Mandalorians, and breached Payken's flagship through the garbage disposal. He then sent half of the team to engineering to take control of the ship's life support while he headed to the bridge. Once there, he engaged Payken Alda in a bloody duel. Ultimately, Filan was victorious. He took control of the ship, and sealed off engineering and the bridge to protect his Mandalorians. Immediately after this, he vented the entire ship and shut off life support, killing the entirety of the ship crew. He then set the ship on a collision course with the second Alda ship. As soon as the ships collided, Garvin emerged with his flagship and destroyed the remaining Alda ships. He received Filan, and named him the Savior of Sept, a Champion of the Clan. Filan was then tasked with killing the Warlord of Clan Ruinis, Halsey Ruinis. Filan knew that Halsey favored subterfuge, and so decided to force Halsey to play by his own rules. He knew that a true Mandalorian would answer the call for a duel. Halsey answered, but had a trick up her sleeve: She had convinced Garvin to turn on Filan. In return, they would ally and rule together. Filan had the upper hand for most of the fight before Garvin joined the fray, betraying Filan. Filan was nearly neutralized by the two of them, but Halsey betrayed Garvin, slicing his throat. Filan, enraged at her lack of honor, tackled her. He then gouged her eyes out and caved her skull in. This brutish display caused the remainders of Clan Ruinis to surrender to him. Word of his deed reached Clan Alda, and they soon surrendered as well. Filan was made Alor of Clan Sept and reformed Clan Sept into Clan Kelborn. He assimilated Clan Ruinis and Clan Alda into his own clan and quickly built his Clan back up. He instituted a new hierarchy into his Clan, one reminiscent of a military. In addition, he created new responsibilities for those who failed the rigorous requirements set to becoming a Mandalorian. These ranged from engineers all the way to custodial crewmembers. His people took to calling him many things including Alor, Ia'arate (General), Be'Mando'ade Cabur (Mandalorian's Guardian), Taba'yr be Kelborn (Savior of Kelborn), and Saraidr be cuun Aru'ela (Bane of our Enemies). He is formally known as Alor Filan Kelborn the Vanquisher, Third Alor of Clan Kelborn, and Warlord of the Kelborn Armed Forces. In Mando'a: Alor Filan Kelborn Ja'ha, Mri'gyam Alor be Aliit Kelborn, Ti'purusitiyr be Kelborn Irud Dabida. He soon found Hakafu of Clan Kryze, who explained what happened to the Imperium and that they were sent to a different reality. He decided that it could prove useful to ally with the clan he had once tried to destroy. With the emergence of the Eternal Empire, Filan found it difficult to find the resources necessary to supply his Clan and the people in it. He assembled the entirety of his people, and embarked on a journey to find resources, and hopefully a new home to settle at. He took only his flagship, ''Ga'yusr, ''and housed his people in it. In the 3 years before he found Ry'llara, he located numerous other Clans and assimilated them. He gained 3 corvettes to his fleet, and his people flourished in space. He located Ry'llara and was relieved to find people he once knew. His people settled in, but Filan had plans for his people. He remembered Akaan'alor Wu-fei Kryze, and how she led the unified Clans. Filan despised that one who did not hold the rank of Mandalore had the gall to lord over Clans that were not her own, and so he decided that while he would ally with Clan Kryze, he would not allow them to decide the fate of his Clan. Filan hopes that his Clan has a bright future, and intends to bring Clan Kelborn up to the glory he believes it deserves. Category:New Beginning